cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Silva
Henry Silva (1928 - ) Film Deaths *''The Tall T'' (1957) [Chink]: Shot to death by Randolph Scott, after Maureen O'Sullivan tricks him by firing/emtpying Randolph's gun, causing Henry to come out. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Law and Jake Wade'' (1958) [Rennie]: Shot in the chest with two arrows during a shoot-out with the Comanche warriors. (Thanks to Brian) *''Green Mansions'' (1959) [Kua-Ko]: Drowned in a pool at the end of a struggle with Anthony Perkins. *''The Jayhawkers!'' (1959) [Lordan]: Shot down in the saloon by Jeff Chandler who spots him in the mirror about to draw on Fess Parker. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Reward'' (1965) [Joaquin]: Shot to death, along with Efrem Zimbalist Jr., by Emilio Fernández. * The Hills Run Red'' (1966)' [''Mendez]: Shot repeatedly in the chest in a shoot-out with Thomas Hunter. *''Five Savage Men (The Animals; Apache Vengeance; The Desperados)'' (1970) [Chatto]: Shot to death by John Anderson while Michele Carey looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Andrea) *The Italian Connection'' (La Mala ordina; Black Kingpin) '''(1972) [Dave Catania]: Crushed to death when Mario Adorf picks him up with a crane/claw in a junkyard, after Mario first shoots Henry in a shoot-out. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Crimebusters (Poliziotti violenti)'' (1976) [Major Paolo Altieri]: Shot to death by Antonio Sabato. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Free Hand for a Tough Cop (Il Trucido e lo sbirro; Tough Cop)'' (1976) [Brescianelli]: Stabbed in the stomach by Robert Hundar. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Weapons of Death (Napoli spara)'' (1977) [Santoro]: Falls under the wheels of a train after being shot in the shoulder by Leonard Marr. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Thirst'' (1979) [Dr. Gauss]: Electrocuted when he lands on the power lines after falling from the helicopter. *''Alligator'' (1980) [Colonel Brock]: Eaten by the giant alligator (after it repeatedly crushes his chest in between its jaws). (Thanks to Michael) *''Virus'' (Day of Resurrection) (Fukkatsu no hi)' (1980)'' [General Garland]: Dies off-screen of the virus. His corpse is later discovered by Bo Svenson. *Sharky's Machine (1981)' [''Billy Score]: Shot repeatedly by Burt Reynolds, on top of having been wounded by Brian Keith and Bernie Casey, causing him to crash through a window and fall out of the skyscraper. (Thanks to Robert) *''Baker County, U.S.A. (Trapped) (1982)'' Chatwill Burned alive after being covered in oil and has a lamb thrown at him. *''Escape from the Bronx (Fuga dal Bronx; Bronx Warriors 2; Escape 2000)'' (1983) [Lloyd Wrangler]: Killed in an explosion when Mark Gregory shoots at Henry's car. (Thanks to Andrea and Johan) *''Le Marginal (1983)'' [Sauveur Meccacci]: Shot repeatedly by Jean-Paul Belmondo. (Thanks to Thierry) *''Code of Silence (1985)'' [Luis Comacho]: Shot to death by Chuck Norris as Henry is about to kill Molly Hagan with an axe. (Thanks to Robert) *''Lust in the Dust'' (1985) [Bernardo]: I vaguely remember that he was killed in this movie, but I can't recall the details. *''Allan Quatermain and the Lost City of Gold'' (1987) [Agon]: Covered in molten gold when it falls on him outside the temple. *''Above The Law (1988)'' [Kurt Zagon]: Neck broken by Steven Seagal (after Silva tries to stab him during a martial arts fight). (Thanks to Robert) *''Bulletproof'' (1988) [Colonel Adar Kartiff]: Crushed by a tank after being run over by Darlanne Fluegel. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Hard Way (1989)'' [Capt. Wesson]: Blown up in his car by Miles O'Keeffe's grenade launcher. *''Dick Tracy (1990)'' [Influence]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Warren Beatty. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Last Match (L'Ultima partita; Opponent)'' (1990) [Warden Yashin]: Machine-gunned by Oliver Tobias during a raid on the prison. (Thanks to Johan) *''Mad Dog Time (Trigger Happy)'' (1996) [Sleepy Joe Carlisle]: Shot in the chest by Burt Reynolds . He is then shot repeatedly by Billy Drago and Juan Fernandez; . (Thanks to John) *''Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai'' (1999) [Ray Vargo]: Shot in the chest by Forest Whitaker in Henry's mansion, as his daughter secretly looks on in shock (he then falls back into his chair). TV Deaths *''The Outer Limits: Tourist Attraction (1963)'' [General Juan Mercurio]: Drowned after the creatures' sonic vibrations destroy the dam and flood the village. (Thanks to Stephen) *[[Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (1964 series)|''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The Enemies'' (1965)]] [General Tau] Falls into quicksand after being shot by Richard Basehart, when Henry tries to shoot Richard and David Hedison. *''Cimarron Strip: Journey To A Hanging''Cimarron Strip (1967 series)(1967) [Ace Coffin]: Shot in the back from distance by John Saxon as he is about to shoot the unarmed Stuart Whitman. (Thanks to Brian) *''The New Adventures of Batman & Robin; Over the Edge'' (1998; animated) [Bane]: Electrocuted after Batman (voiced by Kevin Conroy) throws him into the bat signal; he manages to throw the bat signal spotlight at Batman and Commissioner Gordon (voiced by Bob Hastings). It later turns out that the entire episode was merely a fear based image in Batgirl's (voiced by Tara Strong) head. Noteworthy Connections Ex-husband of Ruth Earl Gallery Zagon's death.png|Henry Silva's death in Above the Law Silva, Henry Silva, Henry Silva, Henry Silva, Henry Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Gamera film Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Batman cast members Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Ocean's Cast Members Category:Legends Category:Spanish actors and actresses Category:Spanish-American actors and actresses Category:People of Sicilian descent Category:Sicilian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma